


Stories During the Storms

by DiegoonNio



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiegoonNio/pseuds/DiegoonNio
Summary: When Thancred can't sleep, Urianger is always there to help.





	Stories During the Storms

**Author's Note:**

> This starts off in Sharlayan when Thancred is 15 and Urianger is 12. I have no idea how to write in Urianger's dialect so I used it sparingly.

Thancred watched as the rain drummed across the large windows overlooking the courtyard. Classes were long over but with the coming storm, the boy hadn’t felt like leaving the library. Instead he spent the last hours reading by the windows until the rain started. Now his book laid forgotten beside him as he starred.   
  
“Thancred?” Urianger called drawing the Hyur’s attention. “Master Moriagna wishes to close soon. Are thou alright?”   
  
“Yeah,” Thancred replied with a nod. Gathering his things, he hoped off the window sill and made his way over to the other. “Did you finish the reading? When are we going to need to know about-“  
  
His words were cut off as a burst of lightning lit up the sky. He watched it as the loud rumble of thunder followed a few seconds after. Urianger watched with concern. “Are thou… afraid of lightning?”   
  
“Afraid...?” Thancred repeated as he tried to return his attention to Urianger. However, he couldn’t stop looking out the window now. “Afraid would be too strong a word. More like apprehensive- is that the right word? Of storms.”   
  
“Apprehensive: anxious or fear that something bad will happen. I think thou used it right. What maketh thee so apprehensive?”  
  
Thancred was quiet as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky. “The sea is unpredictable in a storm. In Limsa Lominsa, bad things could happen if you were outside during a storm. Especially to us street rats. We lived in the lower level and it wasn’t uncommon to hear someone’s shack get swept away by a large wave. Or a person.”  
  
“I see…” Urianger muttered, unsure how to respond. “That must have been hard. My apologizes.”  
  
The Hyur shook his head. “I wasn’t particularly close to anyone who got swept away. It just was enough to make me weary of storms. Even when we’re in an area where storms aren’t deadly.”  
  
“The valley did flood once,” Urianger noted earning a look of disbelief from Thancred. “And now would be a bad time to talk about that. I see what Moenbryda and thee meant earlier about time and place.”  
  
“Yes. Don’t tell me the valley can flood during a storm,” He groaned before letting out a short laugh. “But surprisingly I’m not that worried. Mayhaps it’s from talking to you.”  
  
Urianger smiled softly before an idea came to him. “How about thou cometh to my room? When Moenbryda had nightmares, I’d read to her to calm her mind. The same could happen to thee.”   
  
“Read me stories…?” Thancred blinked in surprised before looking a bit bashful. “You don’t need to do that. Besides, shouldn’t I be reading to you since you’re younger?”  
  
“Thou may be 15 but thy mind is 5,” The Elezen replied with a smirk. He wasn’t holding back. “Do come. I received a new tome of fairy tales I wish to share with another.”  
  
“Of course it’s fairy tales.” Thancred sighed before glancing out the window. The rain was still coming down hard but it wasn’t like they could stay here. Before he could voice his concerns, the other was grabbing his hand.   
  
“My place is closer and I have an umbrella.”  
  
“Alright, alright. You win.” The Hyur smiled before allowing himself to be dragged towards the exit. Stopping, he waited for the other to grab the umbrella before they stepped into the storm. His hand tightened on Urianger’s but he didn’t say nor panic more than that. After a short walk, they arrived to the dorms and quickly made their way to the Elezen’s room.   
  
“Shoes off,” Urianger reminded sternly as he took his boots off. Making his way across the room, he stripped his outer cloak as he lit the candles around the room. Thancred followed suit by removing his outer cloak and loosening the uniform. “Make thyself comfortable.”  
  
Urianger was climbing onto his bed and patted the spot next to himself. A heavy tome laid in his lap. Thancred arched an eyebrow before he took a seat on the bed. “Please tell me that book has pictures.”  
  
“Plenty.” The Elezen smiled as he opened the book to a bookmarked page. On it was a drawing of a faerie on one page with the words elegantly written on the other. “It’s a collection of short tales of the fae folk. This is about one named Echo…”  
  
As Urianger began to read, Thancred realized he was a bit hungry. However the excited look in the other’s eyes as he read made him not want to interrupted. Instead he leaned back against the pillows and listened quietly. Everyone once in a while he’d ask a question but for the most part he enjoy the sooth sounds of Urianger’s voice.   
  
“Thou remind me a lot of him.” The Elezen chuckled but received no response. Glancing back, he found Thancred had drifted to sleep. Moonlight was illuminating his white locks. “And it looks like the storm hath past…”  
  
Instead of waking his friend, Urianger moved him into a more comfortable position. Thancred’s eyes cracked open for a second but he quickly fell back asleep. The Elezen chuckled as he tucked him in and blew out the candles. “Good-night, friend. May thee have pleasant dreams.”

This wasn’t the last time this happened. Whenever Thancred was feeling anxious or hurt he’d join Urianger for a story. This lasted for a few years before they began drifting apart. They were still close but the bed time stories soon came to an end. Until years later…  
  
A knock on Urianger’s door brought him out of the book he was reading. “It’s unlocked,” He called as he marked his place and stood. The door opened to reveal Thancred and instantly he was upon the Hyur. “What is thou doing up? Bed is where thou should be. We do not knoweth the full damages of what Lahabrea do to thee.”  
  
“I… couldn’t sleep,” Thancred admitted. Dark circles were under his eyes from the sleepless nights since his returned. Nightmares plaguing his sleep. “Could you read to me?”  
  
Urianger’s breath caught in his throat at the question. “Of course.” He smiled softly as he led Thancred to his bed. Making sure the other was comfortable, he pulled out an almost forgotten book of fairy tales. “How about we start with the Selkies? Thou always enjoyed those.”  
  
“I did,” Thancred chuckled slightly as he rested his head on the other’s shoulder. His eyes slipping shut as the story began. It wasn’t long before he dozed off but Urianger continued to read; making sure the Hyur was fully asleep before he stopped.   
  
“Good-night, friend.” Urianger smiled as he tucked the Hyur in and blew out the candles. “May thee have pleasant dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this then please let me know! I have a bunch of ideas for the Scions in Sharlayan but I don't know how popular that'd be. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at DiegoonNio for writing updates, artwork, and misc things.


End file.
